


The Bard's Tale of magic and might

by Dell_Anne_Raye



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Poetry, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dell_Anne_Raye/pseuds/Dell_Anne_Raye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellisa Cousland born to nobility falls for her brave knight,<br/>Alas  when theadas falls apart, she's called to fight.<br/>This our tale of when castles fell,<br/>Heroic magic of sheer might,<br/>To  honor of their sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> A work in Progress...

Here we begin our epic tale,  
Of when mighty Cousland Castle fell.  
Thrusting her into Thedas's living hell.  
Her quest to prove honor be not for sale. 

Where two innocent hearts,  
were torn apart,  
This is where we shall make our start. 

Join us our friends,  
as we weave our tale.  
Of how might and magic,  
Fused to deliver all from  
Mankind's own hell. 

Rare in beauty and deed,  
Thus was she,  
Whose selfless act,  
Forged from hell's pact.


	2. Warrior's of the Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (First and foremost I am a poet. forgive me this I couldn't help but form this into the style of poetry)

Here we begin our tale,  
Where mighty Cousland fell.  
From smoldering ashes, she rose.  
To vanquish our ancient foes. 

Bold in temper and deed,  
A beauty rare to be seen.  
Of noble heart and blood was she.  
To be saving grace for Thedas it seems. 

As hell rained fire,  
upon this land dreary and dire.  
Those who plot to steal the throne  
would fall in vengeance storm.

A warrior true to honor was she,  
Taking her place upon the wardens seat.  
A vow to stand and fight,  
no matter the cost, even her life. 

Though now remains just this bard's tale.  
Told over some brewed ale,  
Of this deed we speak,  
To honor she. 

The one to stand,  
upon broken land.  
With sword in shaking hand.  
Saving every living man. 

For this be not of fiction, we swear.  
For all of Thedas had been there.  
When with weary thrust,  
An ancient evil turned to dust. 

Leaving standing the noble, the just.  
Warrior warden who'd saved all of us.  
Legends will say,  
She broke the bonds of death that day. 

For upon this demon's death,  
Should have been her last breath.  
Alas, she stood with pride,  
by our king's side. 

As evil did run and hide.  
Turning our despair into hope,  
Showing our lasting pride.


End file.
